The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman
The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman is a new movie created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformers017. Summery Thomas has to go back to the Equestria Girls universe to help with a friendship problem. But when he gets there, Kylo Ren has taken its inhabitants captive. Kylo Ren uses Sci-Twi's amulet on Sci-Twi and Ryan. Sci-Twi transforms into Midnight Sparkle and Ryan is turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Can Ryan's friends save him? Plot Opening/Bolts and Blip The film opens with Bolts and Blip. Bolts asks Blip where are they going. Blip says they are going to play football with Thomas. Bolts soon becomes very excited. Ryan saw Bolts and Blip and says hi to them. As the gang played football, they start singing Friendship Games. When the song ends, Ryan had a vision. In it, he saw Kylo Ren and Kaos. They were working with Dr. Blood. Ryan asks Dr. Blood, what are he and his friends doing here. Dr. Blood tells him that he is trying to regain the Black Box, which can create anything the user asks for. Ryan tells him that the Black Box has no effect on him. Dr. Blood says that's because his plans aren't in the box. Ryan asks what else Dr. Blood's plans are in. Dr. Blood says that the Black Box contains every bit of data for every robot ever invented. Ryan says that he has magic, in which Kylo Ren doesn't have. Dr. Blood says that he is going to use the Black Box to create an army of battle robots to wipe out the entire earth. Ryan says that's not going to happen and summons his Keyblade. But Blip snaps him out of it before the fight can even start. Ryan thanks Blip. The vision ends and Ryan helps Blip to his feet. Jessica asks Ryan what did he see. Ryan says that he saw Kylo Ren, Kaos and Dr. Blood. Jessica gasps because her rival is with Dr. Blood. Bolts remembers Dr. Blood. Blip says he took on Dr. Blood once. Jessica then says she took on Kylo Ren before in Shrek's world. Thomas laughs. Matau tells Thomas that Kylo Ren and Jessica are rivals. Blip tells Matau that Thomas just finds it funny. Bolts then comes up with the idea to tell stories. Mike agrees. Matau agrees too. Mike begins. Zoey giggles. Mike says that he had to go. Sci-Twi and Ryan says goodbye to Mike. When Mike arrives in his homeworld, he is punched out cold by a shadowy figure who looks just like him. Mal's Appearence Mike wakes up, tied to a tree.﻿ Kylo Ren says that Mal got himself tied up. Mike asks him why Mal knocked him out. Kylo Ren says that why he's knocked out because of Jessica's grandfather Ryan F-Freeman. Mike asks where Mal is. Kaos says he's tied to a tree. Mike looks over and sees Mal. Mal asks Mike why is he tied up to a tree. Mike says that he got knocked out. Mal asks who did it to him. Mike points at Mal and says "You did!". Mike says that Kylo Ren said that Ryan knocked him out. But Mal reveals that he was the one who knocked him out. Mike says to Mal that he won't get away with what he is doing. Mal says that he hasn't even started to yet. Kylo Ren says that he got Sci-Twi's amulet after Sunset used it. Mal studies the amulet. Kaos says that Sci-Twi's device is the key to Ryan's body and his revenge. Mal says that he has to deal with some unfinished business first. Kylo Ren opens Sci-Twi's amulet and Mal gets sucked into it. Mike asks Kylo Ren what is going to happen to Mal. Kylo Ren says that Mal will have a nice place in Ryan's body when he transforms into a Midnight Sparkle version of him. Mike says that won't happen when Jessica finds out what he's up to. Kylo Ren saw his rival Jessica and pulls out his lightsaber. Mike tells him that his friends and Zoey will be here to rescue him soon. Jessica tells Mike and Zoey to go and tell Ryan while she'll hold him off. Mike grips this thought. Zoey agrees with Jessica. Investigating Mike's disappearence Meanwhile, Zoey and the others are searching for Mike. Cameron wonders where Mike could've gone.﻿ Ryan saw Jessica fighting Kylo Ren in a lightsaber battle. Ryan says to follow him. Crash saw Kaos and runs to rugby tackle him. Zoey looks around for Mike. Ryan scans the area to find Mike. Zoey suddenly hears Mike yell for help. Ryan tells Zoey to follow Mike's voice and he goes to help Jessica. Zoey follows Mike's voice to a cave. Ryan comes to Jessica's help while he got his Keyblade and his crossguard Lightsaber in his hands. At the cave, Zoey goes in and calls out to Mike. Zoey follows Mike's voice and finds him. Mike is dangling over a pit of boiling hot lava. Back outside, Ryan asks Kylo Ren what have he done to Mal. Kylo Ren says that he has put Mal in Sci-Twi's amulet. Ryan then asks What's going to happen to Mal. Mal tells him what's going to happen from inside the amulet. Ryan asks Mal what's going to happen. Mal says that he will get into Ryan's body once he transforms into a Midnight Sparkle version of himself. Ryan gasps and then had a vision. In it, he saw Mike's alternate personalities, Svetlana, Vito, Chester and Manitoba Smith fighting Mal. Meanwhile, in reality, Zoey asks Mike what she should do. Mike says that he should swing so Zoey can cut the rope. That is, until Optimus Prime arrives. Zoey is glad that Optimus is here to save Mike. Optimus says that he is gotting to cut the rope. Zoey is so happy that Mike is safe. Optimus cuts the rope and Mike falls into the arms of Bumblebe. Mike asks Zoey who send her to find him. Zoey tells him that Ryan did. Mike says to Zoey that if she sees Ryan tell him to thank him. Zoey says that she will but first they need to get back to the others and help fight. Meanwhile outside, Jessica is still fighting Kylo Ren. She snaps Ryan out of his vision. Ryan thakns Jessica and fights Kylo Ren with his Keyblade in his hand and his Cross-guard Lightsaber in his other hand. Mike and Zoey soon arrive. Kaos asks Kylo Ren to retreat. Mike refuses to let them escape and fires. Ryan tells Mike to let them go and says that he'll get then next time. Kylo Ren drops Sci-Twi's amulet and it releases Mal. Ryan is surprised that Mal was in Sci-Twi's amulet. Mal at first seems to give in, telling them that he is to weak to fight. Kaos picks up Sci-Twi's amulet and Mal gets sucked into it again. Jessica gasps. Ryan asks what's going on. Mal says everything will be fine once the change becomes perminant. Ryan then asks what change. Mal says when he becomes a Midnight Sparkle version of himself. Ryan gasps because what Mal said. Mike is knocked out by Aria Blaze. Ryan F-Freeman follows Mike to save him. Mike travels to his subconscious. Ryan gets ready to fight Aria but two of her sisters showed up and starts singing. In Mike's subconscious, he asks his alternate personalties for help. Vito said he help Mike. As does Svetlana. Back in reality, Matau arrives only to find that his master is fallen under the Dazzlings' spell. Duncan from Total Drama says that they need to sing. But Adagio tells Ryan to attack Matau and Duncan. Mike rips off his shirt and becomes Vito. Matua tells Ryan to fight it because he's under their spell. Vito covers Adagio and Sonata's mouth with sticky tape so that they can sing. They remove the tape from their mouths and resumes singing. But Vito covers Ryan's ears so that he can't hear them. Evil Ryan pounces on Vito and takes him on in a no holds bared fistfight. Then Svetlana pops out and gracefully dodges Evil Ryan's attacks. Contralto arrives to see what's happening. Svetlana dodges Evil Ryan's attacks and grabs Ryan, taking him far away from the Dazzlings' singing. Bertram grabs Ryan and starts to pull him towards the Dazzlings' singing. Svetlana and Bertram have a tug of war over Ryan. Matau tells Bertram that he's pulling Ryan's torso off. Bertram lets go of Ryan in fright. Adagio asks Bertram what is he doing. Manitoba Smith appears. Evil Ryan gets scared and retreats. Manitoba says to wait until he finishes them all off. Kaos gives Ryan Sci-Twi's amulet and follows Evil Ryan. Manitoba then turns back into Mike. Ryan is fascinated with Sci-Twi's amulet and tells the others that they should return it to Sci-Twi. Mike agrees. Ryan uses Sci-Twi's amulet to locate Sci-Twi. Mike grabs it and runs to find her. Ryan tells the others to follow Mike. But Kylo Ren stops them escaping. Ryan and Contralto asks Kylo Ren what does he want. Kylo Ren snatches Sci-Twi's amulet from Mike saying "This.". Ryan grabs Sci-Twi's amulet saying that he won't turn him into a Midnight Sparkle version of him. Sunset agrees, telling Mal that Mike's is not today. Ryan and Kylo Ren have a tug of war over Sci-Twi's amulet. Mike quickly breaks them up, but the amulet hits the ground, opens and unleashes the magic inside and thus, allowing Mal to enter Ryan's body. Sci-Twi and Ryan's Transformations Sci-Twi comes along and sees whats happening. She is englufed in the force along with Ryan and they are transformed into Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman.﻿ Matau is shocked when he looks at Ryan. Mike gets up and experiences a weird vision of his alternate personalities singing "Unleash the Magic" to him. Cody asks Matau what did Ryan turned into. Matau says that his master turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman. Cody hopes Ryan doesn't say the line what Sci-Twi said after she transformed. But he does. Meanwhile, Mike's alternate personalities fight the Nega-alternate personalities. Meanwhile, in reality, Cody asks Ryan is that him in this form. Ryan says yes. Cody gives out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Vito engages Nega Vito in a wrestling match fighting stance. Back in reality, Crash says to Ryan to fight Mal who is in control of his body. But, Ryan starts to open various portals to Equestria. Sunset sees what Ryan is doing. Meanwhile, Svetlana and the alternate personalities continue to fight. They defeat the Nega-alternate personalities. Twilight uses her magic to free them so that they can help fight in the real world. Mike screams at what Ryan has transformed into. Ryan, speaking with Mal's voice, also says the line that Sunset Shimmer said in the Equestria Girls movie. Trivia *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. *Bolts and Blip will guest star in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Nightmare Hiro, the Dazzlings, Dr. Neo Cortex and Trixie (Opposite) will work for Kylo Ren. *Princess Skyla, Wyldstyle, Emmet, Batman, Batman(The LEGO Movie), Gandalf and Silverbolt will be good guest stars in this film. *Dr. Blood, Princess Chaos, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Quickstrike will be bad guest stars in this film. *Ryan and Mike(Total Drama) will have visions in this film. *The excitement continues in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2. * * Scenes *Opening/Bolts and Blip *Mal's Appearence *Investigating Mike's disappearence *Ryan's and Sci-Twi's Transformations * * * * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games *Hakuna Matata *Friendship Burns Bright *Better then Ever *Battle of the Bands *Everything is Awesome *Under Our Spell *Unleash the Magic *Be Prepared *Tricks Up My Sleeve (Sung by Mal, Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna) *My Past Is Not Today (Sung by Mike when he faces Mal) *Very Good Advice (Sung by Matau T. Monkey) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan